Inferno Transcendent (Event) (Earth-874)
Inferno Transcendent is a crossover event that takes place on Earth-874. It features the Avengers and a number of other heroes as they face off against the Phoenix Force and the Creators of Life. History Act One Scott Summers wakes up to find that Jean Grey is gone. Believing that Magneto is responsible for it, he teams up with James Howlett, AKA Wolverine, to track him down and get Jean back. Approaching S.H.I.E.L.D for help, her psychic signature was traced to the Savage Land. Cyclops and Wolverine headed off to the Savage Land to retrieve Jean, but were unaware that Nick Fury had informed the Avengers, thinking Magneto too big a threat for the two Mutants to face. Scott and James arrive in the Savage Land, to come face to face with Magneto, and his latest incarnation of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Cyclops and Wolverine break into an all-out fight with the Brotherhood, and are almost beaten, when the Avengers arrive and defeat the villainous Mutants. Magneto demands to know why they are there, and denies any relationship with the disappearance of Jean. Scott believes that Magneto is lying, and attacks him, only to be held back by Captain America and Thor. Cyclops asks Magneto why he's in the Savage Land, which Magneto explains. It turns out that Magneto had detected a strong magnetic abnormality in the Savage Land and travelled there, but while there was attacked by a flaming figure, who revealed themself to be Jean Grey. At that moment, Magneto collapses to the ground, screams and explodes into spirals of flames, with Jean standing behind him. The Avengers attack Jean, with Wolverine grabbing Cyclops and retreating. After Cyclops tries to go back and get Jean, Wolverine is forced to knock him out. Captain America, Thor and Iron Man all try to take out Jean, but fail, being pushed back by her telekinetic field. They are then amazed to see a second Jean appear and fight the first. Scott wakes up and attacks Wolverine, trying to go back, but James fought him until he was forced to surrender. The second Jean claims to be the true Jean, which the other one reveals to be true, and that they're from another universe. Scott manages to break past Wolverine and rush back to Jean's aid. Returning to the site, he instead finds a gigantic crater. Before he can do anything, the "true" Jean appears before him, surrounded by an aura of flames. She told him that an alternate universe version of her had killed all of the Avengers, before collapsing into his arms. James and Scott head back to the New York Manor where the Xavier School for the Evolved Children is located. They found it in ruins, with everyone dead. Before them, the alternate universe Jean appeared and warned them that the Phoenix was on the way to Earth, and would ravage the planet, before disappearing. Act Two Act Three Epilogue Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Events Category:Events by PhotonCommander10